commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Harkin
Origin Leon Harkin II was born in Gotham City to Leon Harkin and Julia Lair, a man and a woman who had nothing in common and weren't even together. Their one night stand led to the development of their child and the two decided to co-parent their baby. Leon I served in the US military as a Navy Seal and Julia Lair was the CEO of an international business company. Leon II was raised with education provided to him by Julia and he inherited his father's athleticism and his mother's intelligence. His father put him on a training regimen and Leon excelled in school as an athlete and student. He graduated from high school and went straight into college, eventually joining the military and serving for two years before coming home. When Leon arrived home, he found his father dead in his apartment and Carmine Falcone's calling card left at the scene. Enraged, Leon dedicated the next few months to tracking Carmine's operations, using his mother's money to dig deeper about his father. He purchased equipment using his mother's money, preparing to go to war with Carmine. Then he saw how on the news Renegade did it. Leon bided his time, letting the vigilante wear down Carmine's organization, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength: '''Leon can bench-press 5 tons when pushed to the limit. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Leon's body is durable enough that he can tank small arms fire with some discomfort without it penetrating him. * '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Leon can track bullets moving with his eyes and he can pluck them from the air or maneuver out of their way. * '''Healing Factor: Leon's healing factor works in three different ways; when he suffers minor injuries, he heals from them 70x faster than that of your average human. However, when he suffers injuries far more deadly and grievous, he heals from them perfectly but it takes 2x longer than it would take your average human, if they didn't die from the wound. His last mode of healing is when he suffers a fatal wound or a wound that a human cannot heal from, he'll heal from it but it'll take an extensive amount of time but he will eventually recover. He'll even heal from death. * Firearms Training: '''Leon has been trained to be as skilled as a Navy Seal when it comes to using firearms. * '''Demolitions Expert * '''Martial Arts: '''Leon has been trained by his father to be proficient in a few martial art styles, the one he's most proficient at being krav maga. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Leon can exert himself at peak capacity for 48 hours straight before becoming even remotely tired. * '''Multilingual: '''Leon is proficient in Spanish, English, Arabic, Portuguese, Russian, and French. * '''Telepathic Immunity: '''Leon's mind cannot be read by others unless he permits it. * '''Indomitable Will: '''Leon's will is unbreakable and if he sets his mind on something, he will not give up. His determination will never waver.